


Brothers Forever

by Familyisimportant



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Affection, Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, let's get something out of the way. I KNOW they are not really brothers. I just thought it will be fun to write an AU where they ARE. It will explian why, when he was free Toothless just yelled at Hiccup and didn't hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to 'time of dying' 'hurricane' and 'Bring me to life' while reading. they go petty well with it. I do not own HTTYD, just their shared AU back story.

Stroik turned as his wife gave a cry of pain. He rushed to her, just as his son was born. "Oh, Hiccup." He murmured, looking into the boy's hazel eyes. His wife gave another cry. Twins? he thought, staring as a little black dragon, a night fury, rolled out. The wonder and pride he felt turned to terror. Vira smiled. and held the thing, he dared not call it his son, to her breast.

"Stroik, bring me Hiccup." He shook his head, holding tighter to the boy. She give a soft sigh. "Toothless, will you get your brother? Be carefull with him, now." The dragon, Toothless, pulled away and let his teeth back down, nodding. He flew to his father and brother. His dad held Hiccup closer, as if to shied him from his twin. Toothless let out an annoyed huff, and snatched Hiccup. Striok's eyes widened. Did he imagen it or did a dragon have the same colored eyes as his son?

As soon as he was in the air, Hiccup started crying. Toothless gently laid his brother in his mom's arms. "Don't cry, I won't hurt you." he reassured the little boy in garbled baby dragon talk, nuzzling him affectionately. His mom smiled as Hiccup calmed down. She could not understand Toothless, but she had a good idea of what he said. "Who, who are you?" Hiccup asked in baby talk. Like with him, Toothless understood. "I'm Toothless! We're brothers!" He exclaimed kneeling playfully.

"I'M Hiccup!"introductions over, Hiccup reached to playfully hit his shoulder. That night, both babies laid side by side in different cradles. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked, crawling to the side. His brother stirred and looked at him. "Yes?"

"We will always be brothers,right?" Toothless gave a small smile. "Right." He did not know how wrong he was.


	2. Uh Oh

The three-year old Hiccup ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. It was not fast enough. He saw the ship sailing further away, his brother on it. "TOOTHLESS!" He screamed, tears in his eyes. On the ship, a little Night Fury lifted his head. He knew that voice. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm sorry." On shore, Hiccup kept staring at the ship that took his brother. A hand was on his shoulder. "Hiccup, try to understand, he is a dragon, a monster. He can't," Solick stopped as the three-year old turned, his eyes full of fie. "HE'S MY BROTHER!" Stoick looked at his son. "That thing is no,"

"It's because mommy died, is that it!? You are blaming Toothless for it because he's different!" with that, the three-year old turned and fled from his dad. Stiok watched his son's swiftly retreating back. "Oh, son. It is better if you forget he was ever born."

Hiccup sighed as he watched the other fighters. He did not want to be stuck in Gobbler's shop any more. He was not a little kid any more, he was 14, for crying out loud! How was he going to impress Astrid, the prettiest girl in his village, if he could not get out? He tried to leave, only to get caught. Despite the teen's protest, Gobbler did not let his young apprentice out.

Hiccup snuck out the back to a point over a watch tower. That was what The Night Fury always went after, the towers. At that point, Toothless was heading towards the tower, no idea his twin was watching for him. Hiccup saw the Night Fury's selluete just as he exploded the tower. He aimed, not knowing it was his brother. Toothless felt the rope wrap around him, pinning his wings to the side. "Holy crap!" he yelped as he fell.

Hiccup grinned. "Alright! Did anybody see that?" He got his answer in the form of a low, rumbling growl.


	3. DID anyone see it?

Hicccup gulped and turned. Right behind him was a Monstrous Nightmare, and he was not happy. "Any one but you!" he yelped. He did what any smart not-a-Viking-yet person will do— he ran screaming for his life.

Stoick looked up to see Hiccup running, the Monstrous Nightmare hot on his heels. With a sigh, he went to help his son.  
When Hiccup finally told him he caught a Night Fury, no one believed him.

He decided to look for him tomarrow.


	4. Toothless yells at Hiccup

Hiccup grumbled to himself as he stalked through the forest. On the notebook was a map of the forest. "Some people lose shoes, or helmets, I had to go lose a WHOLE dragon!" He growled, hitting a tree. Only to have it hit him right back.

"Ow!" He knocked it to the side, and gasped. Right in the clearing, was a big black dragon. Wooping and cheering, Hiccup ran to it and put his foot on its head. He regeated ten seconds later.

With a growl, Toothless woke up. Hiccup leapt back, and stared into a pair of hazel eyes. "Okay, I can do this." He closed his eyes, and held up his dagger. He looked down into his brother's eyes again. He looked scared. Hiccup reminded himself he was a Viking. He raised his dagger again, and Toothless closed his eyes. He can't do it.

Toothless's eyes opened in shock when he heard sawing. Sawing? The boy was SAWING away the rope. As soon as he was free, he held the boy ageist a rock. He seemed familiar. Then, Toothless remembered him. "Hiccup?" he growled. Hiccup whimpered and pressed closer to the rock. How did the dragon know his name? How did he understand it?

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Toothless roared and turned, flying away from his brother, he needed to think. Hiccup picked himself up, that dragon seemed familiar to him. He decided to follow him.


	5. Hiccup remembers

Hiccup tracked Toothless to a hidden cove. Toothless tried to climb out the side, only to slip back down. His roar of anger and frustration startled Hiccup, making him drop the pencil he was using to draw a portrait of Toothless. Good thing it was already finished. Toothless looked up with surprize, and did not see anything. He could have sworn he heard Hiccup.

He shook his head, and looked away. Hiccup peeked around the rock he hid behind, and sighed. "Why don't you just fly away?" he whispered. He looked at his sketch, and saw it did not exactly look like the top view of the Night Fury. He smudged off the left tail fin with his sleeve. Then he remembered dragon training. "Oh, Crap!" he yelped, rushing off. That night, Gobber was talking about how everyone could make their training better. Then he said, "A down dragon, is a dead dragon."

Hiccup gave a yawn, and left in the pretense of going home. As he left, he smiled. Gobber did not know it, but he gave Hiccup an idea for a new project. Project STNF, Save The Night Fury. He worked all night, drawing different tail fin designs he could use to fix the dragon's tail. It did not take long to find a design he liked. He nodded, then ACTUALLY did yawn. The next part of his project will have to wait for the morning.

Hiccup moved quietly through the cove, holding a shield in front of him, and a fish at his side. He did not see the black dragon sitting on the largest rock. THat is until Toothless let out a growl of "Put the shield down." Startled, Hiccup looked into his face, and did what he was told. The dragon sat on its hunches. "Hello, Hiccup" it purred. Hiccup gulped. "I, I bought this for you." He held out his peace-offering. Toothless came to him, and opened his mouth, showing his teeth were sethed. Hiccup did not get it. "Toothless? I could have sworn you had," Toothless retracted his teeth, and snatched the fish. "Teeth." Hiccup finished.

Toothless backed hm into a rock. "I don't have any more." He said. Toothless chuckled, and put half of the fish back into Hiccup's lap. If this didn't make him remember, nothing will. "Go on, try it" he said, licking his lip. Timidly, Hiccup took a bite of the raw fish, it slid down his thought. Toothless gave a small smile as Hiccup's eyes widened. They were two years old, Hiccup was playing in the yard when a little black Night Fury flew to him. He put half a fish at little Hiccup's feet. 'Go on, try it' the young Toothless said. Hiccup did so, it was under done, but still good.

Then, a hawk sounded over head. Toothless hissed and stood in front of his brother, holding his wings out as if to protect him. Vira, their mother, laughed and scooped her two-year old sons off the ground. 'It is alright, Toothless. That bird won't hurt him.' Hiccup stared at the now teenaged dragon in front of him. "Toothless? Brother, is that you?"

"Yes." Hiccup beamed. If it was possible, Toothless's grin matched his exactly.


End file.
